Mickey Saves the Day 3D Adventure
Mickey Save the Day 3D Adventure is a video game starring Mickey Mouse. It's Mickey and Minnie Mouse to the rescue in this 3D Adventure game, and you control the characters while exploring 25 different hometown locations. Play as either Mickey or Minnie. Retrieve Donald's possessions by crossing a gridlocked freeway running through the center of his house. Help Mickey or Minnie prepare a sandwich, with ingredients hurled in every direction by the automatic sandwich-making machine. Collect the parts Von Drake needs to complete his flying machine, then complete your mission to rescue Mickey or Minnie. Keep Mickey and Minnie's hometown clean while searching for clues in over 25 fun-packed locations. Adjust the skill level to challenge all players, ages 4 to 8. Story Big Bad Pete has kidnapped the mayor, and as Mickey or Minnie, it's your job to collect enough hidden items to build a flying rescue machine to help get him back in one piece. In Disney's Mickey Saves the Day, kids can turn the whole town upside down as they explore and search for clues. Choose to play in Mickey's or Minnie's shoes as you move the cartoon characters through 25 different locations, loaded with hidden items to click on and lush graphics. Disney's Mickey Saves the Day emphasizes cooperation, friendship, and teamwork while teaching kids the importance of caring for the environment. In addition to collecting cans in a fun-filled recycling game, players participate in the following activities: Linking Logs--A tricky grid-based maze in which kids race against the clock and dodge obstacles in a toothpick factory. Watch out for switched doors, steam, slamming doors, trap doors, flip-down doors, and conveyor belts. Traffic Jam--Getting Donald out of this jam is quite a challenge; to get to Donald's possessions, players must cross a busy freeway that runs through the center of his house! Kids learn problem-solving skills through this multilevel activity. Songbirds--A cool musical activity in which children can arrange birds on four equally spaced telephone poles. Watching Mickey or Minnie conduct the singing birds is foot-stomping fun, and it gives kids practice in arranging musical notes and recognizing pitch differences. Trash Bashing--Goofy is up to his usual antics in this real-life responsibility game that challenges kids to sort items in a trash pile and click on matching pairs. The garbage pile is bigger than it appears; there are multiple layers, and not all items are always visible, so look closely.... Sandwich Hero--Kids use their mouse skills to catch sandwich ingredients hurled by an automatic sandwich-making device. Children quickly move Mickey or Minnie across the screen and help them catch the right ingredients to make a yummy sandwich. Once players have found all the clues and items needed to complete the flying machine, they'll witness a hilarious rescue that proves crime doesn't pay. Voice Cast *Charlie Adler - Bathing Weasel, Construction Worker, Lawn Owner, Weasel, Weasel Customs Officer 2 *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse, Weasel Customs Officer 1 *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Corey Burton - Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Mr. Pennytown, Weasel Officer 1 *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Nick Jameson - Weasel Officer 2 *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Audrey Wasilewski - Mandy's Candy Owner Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Computer games Category:2000 video games